In the course of a dentist's work on a patient, he touches the T-style handles of lights that are used to focus on a patient's teeth. Every time he touches these light handles there is a concern that bioburden may be spread from the patient onto the light handles. When the dentist begins working with another patient, the possibility of cross-contamination from the previous patient arises, since the dentist will once again touch the light handles in focusing the light on the new patient. Parts of other equipment, such as x-ray exposure switches, may also be contacted by the dentist or hygienist during dental procedures.